To You With Love
by rocketstar
Summary: Ohio wasn't exactly where Clementine Bond wanted to live but then again this wasn't her choice, her family were moving back to where her mother grew up because she was dying. And Clem would do anything for her mother including joining the glee club her mother once belonged to and she finds that they may just be the ones to help her face the hardest thing she's ever had to do.
1. Chapter 1

Clementine Bond took a deep breath as she stood in the wings of the stage area, it was her turn to go out onto the stage to audition but she decided to take a moment to herself before going out to the stage. She was surprisingly nervous, something that rarely happened to her but then again she had been quite a bit of a nervous wreck recently given the whole starting a new school after moving halfway across the country. Hence the whole auditioning for glee club, her mother said that it would be a great way to make friends given that she had been in a glee club when she was Clem's age. Not to mention it would help her college application look even better in particular her future application to Julliard. Finally gathering all her courage Clem walked out on to the stage, handing her music over to the pianist who would be accompanying her before making her way to the centre of the stage.

"I'm Clementine Bond and i'll be singing 'Sunrise Sunset' from Fiddler on the Roof." Clem said trying her best not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"That's great, ready when you are Clem." The man sitting at the small table in the middle of the stands said who Clem recognized to be Mr. Schuester, commonly known as just Mr. Schue who was Clem's spanish teacher and from what she had seen since she had been at William McKinley he seemed like a nice guy. Giving him a smile, Clem turned back to the pianist and gave him a small nod and moments later the music started playing and Clem took another deep breath before she began to sing.

_Is this the little girl I carried?_

_Is this the little boy at play?_

_I don't remember growing older._

_When did they?_

_When did she get to be a beauty?_

_When did he grow to be this tall?_

_Wasn't it yesterday when they were small?_

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Swiftly flow the days._

_Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers,_

_Blossoming even as we gaze._

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Swiftly fly the years._

_One season following another,_

_Laden with happiness and tears._

_What words of wisdom can I give them?_

_How can I help to ease their way?_

_Now, they must learn from one another,_

_Day by day._

_They look so natural together,_

_Just like two newlyweds should be._

_Is there a canopy in store for me?_

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Swiftly flow the days._

_Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers,_

_Blossoming even as we gaze._

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Sunrise, sunset._

_Swiftly fly the years._

_One season following another,_

_Laden with happiness and tears _

Once she had finished Clementine stood there and waited for Mr. Schue to say something and to be honest she found that more nerve wrecking than actually waiting to preform. The whole thing had put her on edge until she noticed Mr. Schue smiling which made her feel kind of better as he wouldn't be smiling if he was going to reject her, right?"

"Welcome to glee club Miss Bond."

With a surname like hers and that annoying popular and rather good film serious about a secret agent with the same surname, the Bond jokes never ended but in this moment Clem didn't care less because she hadn't been rejected, she had been accepted into glee club. Which to Clem was about the only good thing to have happened to her since she moved to Lima. "Thank you Mr. Schue!" Clementine replied.

"I'll see you at rehearsals." Mr. Schue said with a matching smile to Clem's on his face.

Leaving the auditorium Clementine was on cloud nine for pretty much the rest of the day and even more so when the school day was over because the first person she wanted to tell was her mother. So the moment she got home Clementine raced through the doors but unfortunately for her, she ran straight into her father who had to grab onto her so Clem wouldn't fall on her ass.

"Slow down Clementine, you'll end breaking something or yourself." Her father Nicholas gently warned as he steadied Clem before looking around as if he was looking around for something. "Where's your brother?"

"Which one Papa? i have two brothers." Clementine quipped referring to her two older brothers Damien and Lucien despite the fact she knew who exactly her father was referring to but he never specified that he wanted to know Lucien's whereabouts he just asked about her brothers. It wasn't Clem's fault that her father never clarified.

"Very funny ma petite, we all know that Damien is in New York but where is Lucien?"

"When i saw him at lucnh he told me he was going out with some friends for a bit but Lucien said he'd be back in time for dinner, is that all dad? Can i go?" Clementine questioned and when her father nodded, she dropped her bag and made her way towards the staircase but after going up a few steps she stopped and turned back to her father. "Is she awake?"

"Yes she is." Nicholas replied with a small day.

"How is she?" Clementine asked with a small voice.

"As well as can be expected of her but she's been having a good day, so you can go see her and keep her company whilst i finish up a few things." Nicholas said.

Taking a deep breath Clementine continued walking up the staircase and when she reached the top, she turned left and walked to the door at the end of the hallway which was currently open. Standing in the doorway Clementine stood and watched her mother sitting in bed reading a book looking so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb her. "Hello Clementine."

"Hey mom, what you reading?." Clementine said as she kicked off her shoes before joining her mom on the bed not bothering to ask how her mother knew she was watching her because somehow Lydia Bond always knew and saw everything that went on in this house. When asked, her mother always said that being the mother of three children required her to have superb hearing and eyes in the back of her head. But when her mother held up her book, Clem just to frown. "Sylvia Plath again? What is it with you and The Bell Jar mom? I know your a author yourself but you seem to have a bit of an obsession with her..."

"I happen to like it and that's the only thing that matters and take off your hate Clem, you know the rules no hats indoors! Everyday i have to tell you but you never seem t remember." Lydia said.

"You wear hats in doors!" Clementine retorted despite the fact her mother was wearing a scarf on her hat at the moment instead of a hat but her point was there.

"I lost my hair because i have cancer and i'm your mother so i can wear hats in doors whereas you can't Clementine, so take it off." Lydia replied with a chuckle and Clem took off the bowler hat that was on her had off and placed it in her lap. Before she never used to wear hats but when her mom started losing her hair due to the chemo, Clem started wearing a hat to be supportive and it had kind of stuck since and Clem doubted it would stop given that she was only supposed to stop when her mom went into remission. But her mother wasn't going to remission... "So how was school today?"

"Hell is more like boredom, or not having enough to do, and too much time to contemplate one's deficiencies." Clementine quipped.

"Very funny Clementine, but how was your audition? I heard you and dad going over it this morning, it sounded wonderful." Lydia said which caused Clem to beam as she was doing this whole glee thing for her mom and the song that she had auditioned with was an old favourite of her mom. Given that the musical it was from was about a jewish father and her mother was jewish too. Given that she had about a year left with her mother, Clem was doing anything to make her mom happy during the time they had left...

"I got it, Mr. Schue loved it." Clem replied.

"Of course he did, although i still maintain that you should have gone with my choice of 'Oh My Darling, Clementine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Clem felt uneasy as she watched about a dozen teenagers slowly eyeing her up, silently judging her and making general assumptions about her as she stood next to Mr. Schue. Today was her first glee rehearsals and Clem had felt excited about it, up until she had reached the choir room and Mr. Schue made her stand up front with him in order to make introduction. It was rather intimating have all these eyes on her, looking at her as if she was some foreign life form. When Clem had first walked into the choir room, they were all laughing and joking with each other until she came in. Then they stopped and began the staring contest. Clem had never had so many people staring at her at once and it freaked her out a lot. Until she saw one friendly face; Wyatt Richards, he sat next to Clem in Spanish and English not to mention they were in the same history class – apparently was a member of New Directions. The two of them had met on the first day of semester outside the office of the school's guidance councilor Ms. Pillsbury, as she had wanted Wyatt to show Clem around. He was the first friend she had made at McKinley so seeing Wyatt here managed to see make Clem feel a little more at ease.

"Funny seeing you here of all places." Clem joked, her father always said when in doubt make a joke. It was the same advice he gave her along with her brother Lucien on their first day of school. He told them that using humor was a great way to break the ice and make new friends. So Clem thought she'd give it a try.

"I could say the same thing to you." Wyatt quipped.

"The two of you know each other?" Mr. Schue asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, we go way back!" Clem replied putting extra emphasis on the word way, which caused both her and Sam to laugh as way back for the two of them was a couple of weeks.

"–To the start of the semester." Wyatt clarified once him and Clem had both stopped laughing.

"Well it's nice to see that the two of you are acquainted but for everybody else I'd like to introduce you to our newest member Clementine Bond." Mr. Schue said making the introductions and Clem gave a big smiled and waved to them all. The key to making new friends was confidence and according to Papa Bond, two of the key things needed for that was humor and a smile that showed off your pearly whites.

"Clementine, seriously?" A boy with a mohawk asked and Clem prepared herself for the jokes and the serenading of that stupid song that all came with her being named after a member of the orange family. It was part of the reason why Clem never wore orange, she could only imagine the jokes people would make with that.

"Yes, like the fruit. My parents did the whole naming your kid after a fruit thing way before Gwyneth Paltrow and Chris Martin made it popular." Clem joked which earned her a couple of chuckles, sometimes having a name like Clementine McArthur Bond had an upside, but most of the time it didn't. "But feel free to call me either Clem or Clementine, even both if you like. The few names I won't answer to is fruit, oranges and 007."

"So why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Clem." Mr. Schue prodded after getting the rest of the glee club to introduce themselves although it did require Clem to try and attempt to remember all those names at once.

"There's not much to tell really, I'm pretty boring the thing I have is that I've got a pretty funny name as my first name is a fruit and my surname Bond is the same as a famous secret agent and I've just moved to Ohio–" Clem began.

"You're the foreign exchange student from France, right?" A dark haired boy with a slighter higher pitch voice asked and Clem was pretty sure that his name was Kurt. Although she wouldn't call him that until she was a hundred percent sure of his name as there was nothing worse then being told someone's name and then calling them the wrong name not long after you met them.

Clem wondered how on earth Kurt knew that, although she did recall mentioning somewhat briefly to some weird guy called Jacob who interviewed her but not once had she said she was a foreign exchange student. "Foreign only slightly, exchange student no. French American Jew with dual citizenship born, and raised in Paris till I was five and then New York and now I'm here in Ohio. But yeah that's me. Let's see, I'm a classically trained pianist but I play the violin and I can sing somewhat otherwise I wouldn't be here and that's it. Told you I was pretty boring."

"Your French, you grew up in Paris and New York plus your Jewish?" Kurt asked

"Yeah." Clem replied slowly not sure where exactly this was going.

"Rachel is going to flip her lid…" Kurt replied shaking his head and the others excluding Mr. Schue all murmured in agreement and Clem just burrowed her brows together. This was so the opposite of what her dad had advised her on. She had wanted to make more friends, not annoy a potential new one.

"Rachel?" Clem asked, feeling the need to ask about the person who was apparently going to flip out because of those three minor details about her.

"She's one of our co-captains and an overly dramatic diva." One of the blonde cheerleaders replied and Clem chose not to respond to this, she figured it would be best not to, as firstly this Rachel girl was one of the club's captains and secondly Rachel was probably friends with the majority of people in the club.

"Quinn…" Mr. Schue warned and the blonde cheerleader just rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil.' Quinn replied and Clem looked to see a dark haired girl walk into the room and head straight towards her. She walked so close that Clem actually had to take a step back as it was a bit too close for her liking and blatantly looked her up and down. Clem took her to be Rachel. She was shorter that Clem had imagined.

"Rachel Berry this is Clem–" Mr. Schue began.

"–You're the girl who sang Sunrise Sunset from Fiddler on the Roof. Clementine Bond, a sophomore I believe." Rachel said interrupting Mr. Schue focusing squarely on Clem who merely nodded. "Question, did you sing Sunrise Sunset just because you googled possible songs to audition for a show choir? Because if you did, I'll tell you right now that it's more than just some song that you think you can use to audition It's a powerful song about–"

"–I know what it's about. My mom's a big fan of the film and an even bigger fan of the show; she's seen it over a twenty times in six different states. We saw it four times on Broadway including opening night and the final curtain call back in 2004." Clem politely yet sharply stated. She wasn't the biggest fan of musical theater which was rather ironic but she didn't need anyone to tell her about Fiddle on the Roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Clem glided down the stairs with her school bag hanging off her shoulders and headed to the front door where her brother Lucien was waiting for so they could leave for school. Whilst Clem was a sophomore, Lucien was a senior and it had taken them both a while to adjust to leaving their friends in New York behind and starting afresh in Lima. Clem thought it would be most hardest on Lucien given that he was missing out on senior year with all his friends but he wasn't fussed about it. In fact he had about twenty new friends within hours of them starting at McKinley. "Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah about Clem… Mom has a chemo session this afternoon and dad is interviewing for the home nurses today and he totally forgot that the twins have an appointment with the shrink today. So I'm going to them instead so your going to have to take your car today as I'll still be with them when your glee rehearsals are over." Lucien said and Clem frowned. Ever since they found out that their mother wasn't going to get any better her parents had been taking her younger twin siblings Tristan and Eloise to a child psychologist to help them prepare for it mentally. Clem wasn't exactly sure on it, as she didn't believe you could prepare a child for a loss like that. She was fully aware of her mother dying but that didn't mean she was prepared for it, Clem knew that she'd be an inconsolable wreck the day her mom died. No matter how much she thought the idea was far fetched, she supported her parents efforts to help her younger siblings.

"You want me to come with you? I don't mind skipping glee for the twins." Clem offered.

"Nah, it's fine. I can cope with double trouble, you know they always like it when I take them and besides mom and dad want you to go to glee. You know mom wants us to go on like everything's normal." Lucien replied.

"Whose going with mom to the hospital?"

"Nice try Clem but Grandpa and Grandma Mac are going with her today, so you have to glee." Lucien quipped, gently nudging Clem in the ribs.

"Right, well I've got to go find my car keys so I'll catch you later Lucien." Clem said putting her bag down in order to hunt for her keys, since she and Lucien went to the same school there was no point in them taking two cars so her brother drove the two of them everyday. So Clem only really use her car on the weekends or when situations like these arose and she couldn't remember where she put her keys down from the last time she used them. Clem figured that the best place to start would be the living room as that was the room she spent the most time in next to her bedroom and the kitchen of course. Walking from the foyer into the living room Clem found her grandfather sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Grandpa Mac, have you seen my keys?"

Grandpa Ezra McArthur or Grandpa Mac as he was commonly know to his grandchildren put down his paper. "On the coffee table, your grandmother found them in the couch last night Clem. It was running low on gas so I filled up the tank this morning whilst you were getting ready for school."

"Thanks gramps." Clem replied whisking her keys up from the coffee table before looking round for her grandmother who was nowhere to be seen or heard which was very odd as you could always hear that woman somewhere in the house. "Where's Grandma?"

"Upstairs with your mother." Grandpa Mac replied.

"And how's mom this morning?"

"Putting on a brave face as always, although I know she's nervous about today but she cheered up when Damien called this morning to in check in and see how she was. He wants to come home for a visit but you know mom, she doesn't want any of us putting their life on hold for her." Grandpa Mac said with a small smile and Clem went over and gave her grandfather a hug, if this was hard for her she could only imagine what this was going for her grandparents. As she knew parents weren't supposed to watch their children die.

"So when am I picking Damien up?" Clem asked which caused her grandfather to smile a proper smile.

"Your father is booking the flight now, I believe Damien gets in on Friday and five."

"I've got to run gramps otherwise I'll be late for school but I'll catch you later!" Clem stated before leaving to go to school. As much as she wanted to stay at home and be with her mother, Lydia Bond wanted her family to go about their normal lives. So twenty minutes after she left home Clem was walking along the halls of McKinley high making her way to her home room when she was approached by Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey Clem, Kurt and I were wondering if we could talk to you about something to do with glee club." Mercedes began and Clem was pretty sure that she knew what this was about.

"Let me guess you want to talk to me and see if I'm discouraged from joining glee club because Rachel sent that girl Sunshine to a crack house yesterday." Clem stated with a small chuckle.

"How'd you know?" Kurt grimily asked.

"It's high school, people talk and things get around very quickly." Clem replied not admitting that it was Puck who had told her, stating that he was duty bound to protect a fellow Jew from the craziness which was Rachel Berry. "Don't worry I'm not quitting glee although I'm going to keep a bit of distance from Rachel…"

"Yeah she's a bit intense." Kurt replied.

"I got that the first moment we met when she decided to interrogate me about Fiddler On The Roof. But you know I'm from New York and intense in the norm there although sending people to crack houses to defer them from an audition isn't." Clem quipped which caused both Mercedes and Kurt to laugh.

"Can we ask you something Clem?" Mercedes questioned and Clem nodded.

"You've lived in Paris and New York yet you move to Ohio of all places! Why?" Kurt demanded and Clem could tell that he was one of those people who wanted to escape from places like Lima and explore the concrete jungle that was New York.

"My mom grew up here in Lima and she loves it here so much that after so many years of living in New York she wanted to come home. My dad prefers New York but he loves her so he agreed and lo and behold the whole family packs everything up and comes here." Clem explained leaving out the minor or rather large detail that her mother wanted to die in the place she grew up in surrounded by her family. "But Mr. Schue tells me that nationals is taking place in New York this year–"

"–We know! I can't wait, it's so exciting!" Kurt squealed and Clem couldn't help but laugh. "Although we do need more members if we have any chance of beating Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel sending them to crack houses and fear of unpopularity is scaring everyone one away! Please don't leave Clem!"

"My first name is Clementine, so my chances of popularity went out the window the day I was born. Popularity doesn't register much with me, having friends and a good time is more important to me so I'm in this glee thing for the long run…"


End file.
